With the development of technologies, components internally integrated in a mobile terminal are increasing to realize various functions, and correspondingly, a space inside the mobile terminal becomes increasingly compact.
During assembling and disassembling the mobile terminal, the inventor found that an electronic component and a camera unit occupy a large interior space of the mobile terminal, which is adverse to arrangement of other components inside the mobile terminal.